A Not So Clear Future
by Moonwolf27
Summary: Blair Summers left behind a life of BMX racing at the peak of her game. Now almost 3 years later after years of pretending it all never happened, she is back to face her past. Her present life and relationships are crumbling under the weight of her hidden secrets. The true question is what does that mean for her future?
1. Prologue

**So this is an idea for an original story I have. Not sure if it will pan out. So far I have the prologue and first chapter written. I could use some opinion on whether anyone thinks it sounds interesting enough to become something more.  
Constructive criticism is appreciated! No Flamers please. Were all hear to write and share a part of ourselves. **

**~Moonwolf27**

**PROLOGUE:**

"There's something I need you all to do for me. You are probably going to hate me afterwards but I need you. I will understand if after its all said and done you leave. Just please do this" I begged looking each of my friends and boyfriend in the eye.

I can see the confusion. All the questions they want to ask. They are holding back. Probably because of the look on my face. I cannot keep up with the raging storm of emotions that are swirling around inside me right now. I never thought I would be in this moment. I had left certain things behind for a reason. I guess it is true that your past never truly stays in the past. My past regrets had always haunted me but I worked hard every day to push them to the back of my mind and simply keep moving forward. I had a new life now, but life was not that easy. You can never get out without a few scars from your past. It has been two and a half years since I walked away from my past life to start again. Now it was dragging me back.

"What do you need us to do?" Kat asks in her usual tone. She was always one to speak first and think it through later. She would be the friend that questioned until she knew everything.

Unfortunately answers, for the most part, would have to wait. It would be easier to show them rather than tell them. Plus I could not find the words or the strength to make it through an explanation. It may almost be three years but the pain was still raw and new. My past was back and it was about to clash with my present to alter my future in an unforeseeable way. For better or for worse this was happening. I cannot decide which was freaking me out more; that my friends were all about to find out a whole lot about me that I had kept hidden even from myself or that I was going back to a place where every memory contradicts the life I currently lead and is full of people I left behind.

The best thing is to be straightforward but still vague. I just have to hope that they trust me enough to blindly do this for me. I almost flinch thinking of how I expect them to trust me to do this when in doing this I will betray their trust with all the omitted truths and lies of my past I have built myself on. It was for a good reason. But will they understand that?


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

**All right here is chapter 1. This is a flashback for the main character Blair ****Summers. Let me know what you think and any ideas you have.**

**Thanks for any constructive criticism!**

**~Moonwolf27**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End (working title may change... any ideas)**

"Racers are at the start. This is the first race in the men's BMX Advanced Qualifier for Blair Summers. There is a lot of speculation about whether she truly is good enough to be competing with the big dogs. Today she will be contending with the top 19 male racers in the country and some people question the validity of her placement. Yes she has set records in the women's league but does that mean she is ready to jump right into this division? As an experienced racer Austin what do you think about a girl in the big leagues?" A male announcer known to the BMX track circuit as Chuck Marrington announces from his seat up on the observation deck.

"Well Chuck to be honest a girl has never successfully qualified at the same level as the male athletes. Sure a girl racer may meet the same times and skills as the bottom level riders but to make it up to compete with the top racers in the area is unheard of. Girl's events are judged differently" Austin Loebe a track legend responds.

"So you do not think she stands a chance out there today?" Chuck rebuttals.

"Here is where I will give Blair props, she trains hard with the one of the best male teams out there in this division. If she is somehow keeping up in practice and in smaller races with her own teammates, especially JT her captain who is ranked currently at number 2 in the division then maybe there is something we're all missing" Austin says.

"Plus hasn't she been training against former teammate Demetri Townsen who recently switched to the number 1 team in the National league here, whose vacated position is how she got on the team?"

"Yes and you do not usually see rival teams training together but it makes sense here. You always see the team coming out of the old Elite track staying together even after they move on to other teams or divisions. There is a tight family bond found there that could be the missing link to why Blair has found herself moved up in the ranks," Austin concedes.

"Yes and she has placed first in every women's division race put in front of her. You just have to admit that her technique and skills are not being challenged in the big leagues but even so the true question is has she bitten off more than she can chew? I guess we will find out today in just a few hours" Chuck finishes before the cameras go dead and they are off the air as instead the cameras show various teams and fans on the track preparing for the big race.

"Summers if you do not chill out I am going to throw you in the lake" JT snaps as I pace past him once again as we watch the regulators check over our bikes for the race alongside our crew to ensure we aren't using any illegal aides to win.

"I'll chill out when the race is over and I've shown these assholes I can do this" I snap back annoyed that he's not understanding my completely justified melt down.

"All you're doing is psyching yourself out sweetheart. Go in the trailer and try to relax. I'll take care of everything else" Coach says kindly from his place at the picnic table as he watches the regulator inspecting my bike to ensure they don't break anything.

"How do you expect me to relax right now? Every person here is expecting me to eat dirt and fail. All any one wants is for me to make a fool of myself so they can prove a girl can't race with the guys!" I say beginning to yell.

JT grabs my shoulders to hold me steady and looks me right in the eyes with that intimidating look he gets when he's in trainer mode. I get ready to be berated and am surprised by his softer tone, "Blair this isn't your first race. Yes its different from the women's division a bit, yes there is more at stake but you have never been this worked up before and that is going to be your downfall"

"Well why didn't you put it like that in the first place" I say trying to be sarcastic and failing.

"I'll take it from here with monkey. We'll distract her until it's time to get going" I hear Max say behind me.

I turn to find Max and Jeremy smiling wickedly behind me. Oh dear this cannot be good. Their plans are never well thought out nor are they very clever. Usually someone, namely me, ends up at the wrong end of the stick when everything goes wrong as well.

I can feel my heartbeat inside my helmet like its playing on a loudspeaker. I try to swallow and it's difficult because my mouth has gone dry. I blink and clear my mind. This is it. This is what I have worked so hard for. It is time to prove I can do this, I can race just as good as anyone else including the guys. I have the knowledge and the skills. Slowly I feel the yells and cheers of the crowd and my teammates leave my mind. I clear my head of any noise expect the engine purring beneath me from the bike. I stare at the track ahead and watch the flag out of the corner of my eye as I wait for the starting horn to blast. One wrong move and its over but that doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters but me, my bike, and the dirt below us. This is what I live and breathe for every day.

Almost there. I turn and look one last time to where Coach is standing on the sideline as I inhale a deep breath, I exhale as I find his eyes and nod before turning back to look at the starting line just as the flag begins to drop and then the horn blares. Twenty bikes are off with a clatter of revving and dirt throwing. I jostle with the crowd to try and break free as we go down the first straight leg of track. I know if I don't fight to break from the pack to the front I'll get caught up in the first set of jumps and eat dirt so to speak. I see an opening break to my left and grip the throttle in order to dive through to the front of the pack I am wedged up in just in time for the first set of triple jumps. I bump across them smoothly like they are flat ground and keep the inside rail to myself as I lead the pack but still trail behind 6 riders.

I can do this.

We come up on a sharp right turn that loses me the inside advantage but also takes out the two riders who get pushed too close to the inside. I rev myself forward a bit as I switch gears and prepare for the first big jump. I just need one simple stunt so I can land clean and try to move up the ranks in time to be able to throw some bigger moves later down the track. I see JT's number 72 bike and Demetri's number 12 up ahead. I have to get up in order for this to work. Just like we rehearsed. If I can get this just right I'm in. If I do this just right then I will forever seal a place for not only myself but for female riders as whole in the racing world against the males. I take another deep breath and release it through the turn as I surge forward and over the speed bumps course where my lighter weight works to my advantage and I pass 2 riders by the next turn.

In first place currently is Andy Walker who is the biggest douchebag and cockiest guy I know on the track. The type of guy who thinks he is untouchable. The type I would love to rub my victory in the face of. In second is JT as he tries to find a weakness in Andy without giving it away so he can pass him. Then third place is Demetri who is close to JT and then a small distance back trying to catch up is Daniel Holland who I am rapidly approaching.

I watched tape after tape of each guy riding today to learn their every move, every strength and every weakness. Coming up on the next pipe is my chance to use that weakness of Daniels I found with some help from Demetri. Just as were coming up on the pipe I hear the rev of bikes coming up behind me. I glance back on the turn to the pack jostling each other to catch up and not be last. Crap. In order to pull this off I have to keep them back off me or I won't have room. I see Demetri drop his left hand from the grip and rotate his wrist like he's working out a kink. That's my signal and I quickly pop the clutch and surge forward. Demetri slows so we trap Daniel between us. Turns out he is slightly claustrophobic when it comes to his bike being trapped between others. If he speeds up he will hit Demetri and if he slows he'll hit me. I can see him tense as we come up on the sharp right curve with a pipe. We ride the wall and Demetri moves forward to give Daniel the illusion of room as I ride the top of the wall. I move to drop down and around Daniel as Demetri drops back to intimidate him into braking just as I realize something is not right. Before my very eyes things go from potential win to very horribly wrong in a matter of seconds.

The pack has caught up and are trying to ride the bottom and inside of the wall to pass us three. Daniel trying to swerve away from Demetri hits number 145 and both bikes tires spin out. I see Demetri turn in shock as his front tire collides with the mass just as I drop in. His spinning bike clips my back tire and throws me back up against the wall where I slam my head into the hard packed dirt. I watch dazed as my body crumples as the pack continues going and the pile up grows larger. Bikes and bodies are a tangled heap and you cannot tell whose limb is whose. I look through the haze I am seeing to find Demetri as the chaos slows and can barely make out the blue and gold of his tracksuit. I can tell even as I lose consciousness that something is very, very wrong. His bike is smashed and the tire spokes are… Oh god… no… please no!

I awake in a hospital bed.


End file.
